Race track conveyors are known to comprise up to three race tracks that are each drivable separately from each other so that each race track can transport a group of products. Such triple belt conveyors comprise three axles with drive wheels and deflection rollers, where a respective drive is attached to each axle in order to separately/independently drive each conveyor belt using the drive wheel and drive associated with that drive axle. Current race track conveyors have a significant drawback in that the conveyor belt that is driven by the axle disposed at the beginning of the transport path is operated in a pushing manner, which is unfavorable from a perspective of drive technology, in particular driving belts having long transport distances. The arrangement of three axles for three race tracks leads to an angle of wrap of only 90° for at least one axle. This brings about the drawback or reducing the number of teeth which engage the belt at the drive roller and, thereby, either limits the transfer of power to the belt or requires an increase in the diameter of the drive roller.